tdroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Johnnyboy10465
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Something If you could make me an admin, I could change the logo, the favicon, the welcome message, the default user page and more! Then you can put me off of admin! oh, and in a while we 're starting the ceremony, so you wait there until I say that you're coming back Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can make me bureaucrate (or something like that) too. If I am that, I can make other users admins. Type in in the search button: "Special:UserRights" Type in my user name and then you can choose from the list the ones you want to make me (admin, bureaucrate or rollback) that's it! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) okay thanks, now go to teh runway and don't talk until I name you, right? When I end hosting the runway I'll do everything ;D Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) awesome... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 16:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I may work better ... maybe tomorrow I'll work on the wiki's look. Now... do you want me to do logos for the contestants? you first should tell me if there are going to be teams. if there are which are their colors. Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yep ! QUESTION Do I get a character page and can I be 2 people User:Dylan7205 ? Is the first challenge upUser:Dylan7205 But I have 2 characters ! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) it's okay, yeah I noticed that there were too many votes.. Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) A Question Hey, Johnny, I have a question. How do you do to not show the menu that shows all the headings of the article? Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 13:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah.. Yeah, I'm quiting, sorry... I'll be here to watch, but I don't want to compete anymore. It's too hard and strict. I'll do the challenges but just for fun.. Sorry! Hope you understand! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Can I make a roleplay on this wiki. The other I wasn't allowed to. User:Dylan7205 where is the chalengeTDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 23:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Message Yup! Umm... in the search bar search "MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user" or the same with "Welcome-message-anon" and "Welcome-user-page" to change: *message-user: The users' welcome message *message-anon: to anonymous users *user-page: The default user page TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC)